


The Ones We Have Lost

by Spook123



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook123/pseuds/Spook123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 15 years after The Greater Good<br/>Maisie Simm is now 30<br/>Wes Carter is now 28<br/>Rosie Watts is 22</p><p>Maisie and Wes are workig for Mi-5 and are recruiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones We Have Lost

As I sat in the dark room I wondered what on earth was going on. It was quite dark and the room looked like something out of a spy movie. I wondered if this was something to do with my mum. It was only recently that I found out what my mother had been before she died and how she had died. Dimitri had sat me down and explained everything and told me how brave my mother was and how brave I was.  
Suddenly two people walked in, one man and one woman, they looked about 30.  
“Hello Rosie” said the man, he looked at me like he new me, somehow like he recognised me.  
“who are you” I stuttered, they just set down and opened up a file. There was a picture of me and then a picture of my mum, some kind of case file I thought,  
“Rosie, we have wanted to talk to you for a while now, now I know that recently you were told about what your mother did, well our parents or such did that to and now so do we”  
“ wow” I thought “never expected that, it was just a normal day and now this. What are they gonna do offer me a job”. As if they read my mind they said,  
“ Now Rosie it is completely up to you but we would like to offer you a job, we think that you could do as good a job as your mother did.” and with that, in that one wild moment I said  
“ Yes”

*********

I started the next day, everything was new and complicated, people running around everywhere and telephones ringing. It was weird although I don't have that many memories of Mum I can still imagine her being here. In charge, a spy (still getting my head around that one ).  
“right Rosie your needed, meeting room now” it was the women from the job offer, Maisie she had introduced herself as after, the other bloke was Wes. That meeting passed in a bit of a blur. Nothing massive just some surveillance stuff. After we had all finished a women who looked about 50 called me in to her office. Head honcho I guessed  
“Hello Rosie, my name is Zoe Reynolds and I am the head of this department, I hope you are settling in ok and do you have any questions?” I thought for a while, nothing apart from that one question nagging in the back of my mind...  
“ Did you know my mum?” I asked tentatively, not even sure if I wanted to know the answer  
“No I didn't but I knew some people who did and they always said that she was very brave, Rosie when we have finished today can you come downstairs with me, theres something I want to show you” wondering what an earth it was I walked back into the grid. For the next 6 hours I worked tirelessly on some filing and surveillance job, then at half past six I went downstairs where Zoe met me. Then we walked downstairs and started weaving through passage ways until we reached a peaceful silent room. In the middle of the room there was a big glass wall. And on that wall were names, hundreds of them and then in the middle of those names I saw hers  
Erin Watts  
scratched in the glass, with all they others. When I glanced over at Zoe I was suprised to see her crying as she stroked one name-  
Danny Hunter, there was a tear in her eye as she gently stroked the name. I could see the pain in her eyes and when she looked over she said simply,  
“the best man you would ever have known”  
we stood there for over an hour after that, in silence thinking about the Ones We Had Lost.


End file.
